The Beauty and the Beast
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Jo does something that might ruin Kendall and James's friendship. Kames, Cargan, one sided James x Jo.


The Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Logan Mitchell folded his arms, watching his two best friends argue. His boyfriend, Carlos, sat down next to him. "Do they ever stop?" Carlos asked curiously. "I mean, they used to be best friends" he said sadly, putting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighed and nodded.

"And then Jo went and messed things up" Logan muttered. Carlos nodded sadly. "I mean, I can't believe that Kendall would freak out over it. He knows that James would never do something like that on purpose. And to then go after Rachel?"

Jo had decided that she didn't love Kendall anymore, but James. So she had gone after James while still dating Kendall and had thrown herself all over him. Then, when Kendall had found out, he had blamed it on James and gone after James's girlfriend Rachel. So now, the last three months, both young men were single, broken hearted and hated each other.

"Seriously, Kendall?" Logan shouted as the sound of a hand hitting flesh sounded through the apartment.

Carlos winced as James's hand went up to his face, touching the mark Kendall had just left. James had accused Kendall of something, neither Carlos or Logan had caught exactly what it was that James thought Kendall was, and Kendall had retaliated.

Logan stood up, eyes rolling. "Kendall Francis Knight, how old are we?" he asked, grabbing a hold of Kendall's arm. Kendall turned around, a glare marring his normally pleasant face.

"17"

"Yeah, well neither of you is acting like you're 17. I'd say 5 would be the more appropriate answer" Logan said. "and 5 year olds get timeouts for hitting. Do you want that, Kendall?" he asked seriously. Carlos had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Sometimes, Logan got so parental with the others that Carlos couldn't help but imagine Logan with his own kids one day.

Kendall shook his head as Logan let go of his arm. James rolled his eyes and stalked off to their room.

"What's his problem?" Kendall asked, annoyed. "He's not the one who's girlfriend got stolen"

Logan sighed "Technically, he is. He and Rachel were happy until you messed up" Logan reminded him. "You realize that Jo came onto him, not him coming after Jo? James isn't a cheater and he may be self absorbed, but he has a brain and valued your friendship." Logan informed him "God, I wish you two would grow the hell up sometimes. He didn't even do anything wrong, Kendall, except be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure, he shouldn't be so mean to you now, but you made the first wrong, even if you don't think so and that's not fair to him."

Kendall crossed his arms "He and Jo kissed and she said they slept together. What kind of friendship is that?"

"Okay, first off Kendall, you're an idiot sometimes. Second of all, James and I share a room" Carlos said "He's never slept with anyone, so you're also gullible"

"Coming from Carlos" Kendall muttered. Logan glared at him.

"Seriously, Kendall. You're wrong." Logan announced. "Leave me and Carlos out this." He said "I love you Kendall, but I'm done with the arguing and fighting" he said.

Carlos nodded "It has to stop"

"Not until he apologizes" and with that, Kendall was gone.

* * *

"Carlos, could you ask James to pass the salad?" Kendall asked icily.

"Kendall, James is frieken sitting next to you" Carlos pointed out, taking a bite of chicken. Logan rolled his eyes and reached for a piece of bread.

"Yeah, but I'm not speaking to him" Kendall said callously. James picked up the salad, putting it in front of him, a slight frown on his face. Logan shook his head.

"Kendall" Logan scolded, reaching across the table and slapping his hand.

"Hey, I thought we said no hitting!" Kendall protested. James was strangely glaring at Logan angrily.

"That wasn't meant to be violent, Kendall, that was meant to get your attention. Be nice" Logan said before giving James his attention. "James. You. Me. Carlos. Top of the swirly slide. Lets go." He said, pushing his chair out and standing up. James and Carlos followed him, leaving Kendall, Katie and Mama Knight watching them in confusion.

Once they were there, Logan turned to James "Okay, what's the deal, why are you mad at me for defend you?"

"Because. Having Kendall mad at me means that he at least acknowledges I exist. I like existing" James said. _Especially to him, I want to exist in his world. _

Carlos folded his arms "James, you did nothing wrong and you deserve his attention and friendship, not to be ignored like that" he said. Logan nodded, chewing on his lip.

"Kendall's being stubborn right now, but he'll come around" Logan assured him. "It's hard to admit you're wrong and he has his pride that won't let him. But he'll miss you soon and then he'll apologize. This is just like the time Carlos broke Kendall's bike in 3rd Grade."

Carlos groaned "I didn't mean to leave it there. How did I know my Abuelo would run over it? I thought he was in Santa Fe still!" he protested. Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, silencing his protest with a kiss.

"No one said you did it on purpose." Logan said when he pulled away. "Anyways, James, you can't let him just act like that and just want him to stop and deal with him hating you because at least he feels something. He's going to come around, it's happened since we were little. He gets mad and freaks out and acts like a jerk and then feels bad."

James shrugged "I don't want to be ignored, Logan"

Logan sighed "James, he won't learn if you act like you're okay with being ostracized. Acting like you're okay with it is admitting you were wrong, and you weren't wrong. You didn't even do anything to make him so upset. He won't figure out if you act like everything's cool" Logan told him. "Please James; don't let him mess everything up"

James sighed "Fine, but only because Carlos might kill me if I make you upset" James said. Carlos shrugged, and took Logan's hands. Mama Knight still didn't know about Logan and Carlos, so they didn't show any affection other than what they would show to James or Kendall. But since she wasn't here, they took the opportunity to show affection. "I'm going to go back down to dinner, you guys just make sure to use a condom, kay, we don't need kids running around here"

Logan spluttered. "James-"

"We're not even-" Carlos protested.

"and I couldn't-"

"and I don't _think_**I** could-"

"I was planning on waiting, like, I'm dead set on waiting-"

"and we're both dudes-"

"and-and-What?"

James laughed. "I'm kidding, guys. I'm going to go eat. What's your excuse this time?" he asked.

"I had homework" Carlos said.

"I'm doing his homework" Logan added. James laughed and went down the swirly slide, sitting down next to Kendall again.

"Where are the other two?" Katie asked.

"Carlos has homework and Logan's doing Carlos's homework" James said, shrugging. "Kendall, please pass me the salt" he said. Kendall slammed the salt away from James, sending salt bits up in the air. James shook his head. "Geez, fine, I'll just go get the other salt shaker" James said, standing up and heading for the cupboard.

* * *

"I HATE JAMES DIAMOND"

The outburst started Carlos and Logan out of their make out session and sent Logan onto the floor. Carlos turned around to find a seething Kendall in their bedroom doorway, breathing heavily and bright red. He rolled his eyes and helped Logan back up onto his bed. "What happened?" Logan asked.

"He and Jo were making out again" Kendall announced. "I was going down to tell him I forgive him for being such a jerk and there are he and Jo, standing there, making out!"

Logan stood up "Kendall, you don't know what's going on. He auditioned for a movie because Gustavo and Griffin made him and he got the part. Jo found out and auditioned. Because her show is doing so well, they gave her a part without second thought. Their characters are dating and they have to rehearse. She's been using that as an excuse to throw herself all over him" Logan explained. "He's trying to get out of it, but Gustavo threatened to kick him out of the band if he dropped out. They think it'll be good publicity."

Kendall rolled his eyes "and I'm sure he didn't enjoy kissing her!"

"He hates Jo, Kendall. He HATES her." Carlos said "She drives him insane."

"Then why was he kissing her?"

Logan sighed "Kendall, I just told you. She is throwing herself all over him. He doesn't want her"

"and how would you know?"

"Because he said to me this morning "I hate Jo. I wish she would get that I don't want her" Carlos said, folding his arms. "I'm sorry, Kendall, you're an idiot" he said as the door to the apartment slammed and James's voice, sounding urgent, carried into their room. Logan kissed Carlos on the cheek and stood up, heading to go see if James was upset. Carlos and Kendall stared at each other for several minutes.

Carlos turned on Kendall "You're just, I can't get how one person could be so incredibly stupid. Is it just that you don't really want to believe that he didn't do anything wrong, or are you just stupid? Or are you being an asshole on purpose? It's been 4 months, Kendall, and you need to move on. Logan and I want our best friends back."

"He hurt me, Carlos. Why do you and Logan refuse to see he broke my heart when he let her do that"

"But he didn't. You just happened to hear everything from Sasha, who happens to hate us because I broke up with her. Why would you believe Sasha, Kendall?"

"She said she saw it and Jo confessed to it"

"James didn't do anything wrong"

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Carlos flopped onto his bed. "Well, I tried the nice route" Carlos sighed, reaching for his helmet and a hockey stick. He took off after Kendall, but not before Logan could grab him.

"Carlos, beating Kendall into a pulp won't help. You won't believe what James just told me" Logan said, pulling Carlos back into their room.

"What? What did James tell you, Logan?"

"He's in love with Kendall" Logan said, not paying attention the fact that Kendall was standing in conjoined bathroom they shared with Kendall. James had opted for the smallest, little dinky bedroom and his own bathroom, while Logan and Carlos shared the biggest bedroom and then Kendall had another room. Katie and their mom's rooms were downstairs, and then the boys were upstairs at the top of the swirly slide. Logan often marveled at how fancy LA was.

Carlos blinked "What?"

"Yeah. I finally got it out of him why he thinks Kendall hating him is better than nothing. He said "Hate is a passionate emotion. I'd rather he loved me, but at least he has passionate feelings towards me" Logan said sadly. "He loves Kendall, more than anything. He said it's a recent revelation, like, 2 weeks or so, but he doesn't mind Kendall hating him. He says he wants Kendall to love him back though."

Carlos blinked "I'm confused. He's in love with Kendall, but he doesn't mind Kendall hating him? I think he may have taken too much of his beauty supplies into his system."

Logan laughed at his boyfriends expressions "I kind of have more of James's ideas when it comes to relationships, we tend to take things slow, think things through and fall hard when we do fall, and it makes a lot of sense. I know if we broke up, I'd want you to hate me because I'd want you to feel something if I loved you. Please don't break up with me though, I love you too much for any good to come from that" Logan added on the end. Carlos laughed and patted his back.

"Of course I won't break up with you unless you want to. So, then, James is in love?"

"Didn't I JUST say that? Yes, He's in love. I think it's worse than he's letting on, because he kept blushing bright red." Logan said. "Kendall's breaking his heart, Carlos. I swear, if this doesn't end soon, I will personally be responsible for Kendall's slow and painful death. And Kendall's my best friend"

Carlos sighed. "I know, he's basically breaking an already broken heart. It's not right and I wish he'd grow up. Sure, James didn't tell Kendall, but he didn't tell Kendall because he wanted things to stay normal and he didn't want Jo and Kendall to break up. It's not like he was just being a coward like he was when the Camille thing happened and the Camille thing was partially his fault. Him and Jo was like a drive by kiss or something"

"a kiss and run" Logan said. "I mean, Stephanie and Camille both confirmed that James didn't do anything, but Kendall won't talk to them or James to hear the truth. He's afraid the truth will hurt more than the lie he's telling himself will. He wants to love Jo or something and he wants to believe her" Logan sighed. "How could he not believe his best friend?"

Carlos sighed "I don't know. Kendall's got a weird personality when it comes to relationships, we've always known that, and he's got a weird thing with Jo, who has lied to him several times." Carlos said. "Gosh, I mean, I know I'm the moronic one, but he's an idiot"

Logan sighed "You're not a moron, Carlos. You're just a little a hyper" Logan assured him. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

Carlos grinned at him. "You have to say that. Anyways, James is no better, because he's making Kendall think he's right when he's wrong. They're so frustrating."

Logan smiled, moving himself into Carlos's lap. "I know. I don't get it at all" he said, pushing Carlos backwards onto the bed, resuming the make out session that Kendall had interrupted.

* * *

Kendall left the bathroom before Carlos and Logan could scar him for life and headed downstairs into the living room. Katie and his mom were working on Katie's acting career while James was lying on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. He sighed, watching James's shoulders shaking, slightly wondering why Logan would leave James crying and why his mom and Katie would ignore him.

"I'm going out, I want to talk to Camille and Stephanie about something" Kendall told him mom "I'll be back in a while. By the way, James is either trying to drown himself or smother himself, and while I'm mad at him, I do care-could you make sure he doesn't get hurt?" he whispered before standing up and turning to James to make a snarky comment. "Oh, now you're making out with the poor pillow? God, James, you're such an idiot" he announced. His mom gave him a weird look and Katie reached up, slapping him in the head.

Kendall felt guilty when he saw James start sobbing harder. James never cried, not over anything unless he was truly, really, hurt about something. He looked up to find Logan and Carlos standing at the top of slide, having heard his comment. Logan was shaking his head angrily at Kendall while holding Carlos back. Carlos was trying to get away from his boyfriend and holding a hockey stick.

Kendall made a break for the door. "Kendall, get back here" Logan shouted.

"LOGAN AND CARLOS ARE DATING" Kendall screamed, running for the door before Logan and Carlos could kill him. He ran down the stairs before arriving at the pool, where Camille and Guitar Dude were getting friendly, and Stephanie was talking with a tall red haired guy. He tapped Camille on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Camille asked, following him.

"One second. Stephanie, can I steal you for a sec?" Kendall asked. She nodded, saying a quick goodbye to the red head and following him over to a privater table. "I have a couple questions about the Jo thing"

"Like?" Camille asked.

"What happened? I overheard Logan and Carlos saying that you guys saw everything that went down between them. And I want to find out the truth and I know you two don't have anything to gain by swaying it to either side, since you hate Jo now and apparently, James is in love with me"

Stephanie nodded. "Okay, well, it all started that morning. Jo was watching James in the gym with that Sasha chick-"

"and she decided he was better looking and more worth her time." Camille said.

"So she decided to sweet-talk him into making out with her"

"Which is what Sasha told me" Camille finished. "So, then, the three of us were at the pool…"

"And James walked in and asked if we knew where Rachel was"

"but before I could answer, Jo had thrown herself on him and was kissing him. When she finally let him go, he started yelling at her and then freaked out and then brushed his teeth for an hour, according Logan" Camille said, shaking her head "Kendall, we know you've been mean to James. It isn't his fault."

Stephanie nodded "The moment Jo pulled away, he shouted "Jo, you can't do that, you'll only hurt Kendall" she told him. "He didn't want that to happen"

James nodded "And you're sure"

"Positive" Camille said. "Did you say he's in love with you a minute ago?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" Kendall shrugged "And It wouldn't be a big deal, except that I think I might feel the same way, which is why I've been snarky and snappy with him, more than I would have been if he had just kissed Jo. But no, he had to go and steal my heart as well" he sighed.

Camille smiled at him "Kendall, you know what would hurt Jo more than just not having you or having James?"

"Seeing the two of us together and happy." Kendall stood up. "Camille, you're a genius!" he shouted gleefully. "I'm going to go pour my heart out and try to make things right" he said, running off. He came back. "Yeah, do either of you have any suggestions? James is the one who usually comes up with the plans when it comes to romance. And he can be weird about "

Camille and Stephanie glanced at each other "Give me an hour" Camille said, standing up.

* * *

"I really don't want to go down there, Camille" James protested as Camille dragged him down the stairs.

"Why not, James?"

"Because, it's you taking me down there and you said Stephanie's in on whatever this is. That scares me more than a little."

"What's wrong with us?" Camille asked, pretending to be hurt. She knew fully well why he might be a little scared to trust them.

"Are you kidding me, Camille? I love you, but you're not exactly normal. And let's not forget the Palmwoods Ghost incident of '10" James protested, trying to grab onto something. Camille was strong for a 18 year old girl, managing to drag James as fast as she was. "Where are you even taking me?" he asked as she shoved him into the elevator.

"You'll see, but hurry, we only have an hour before Bitters kicks us out and so this needs to happen now. We're just running lines for you and Jo's movie. Logan says you're not comfortable working with her. We've worked together, so you get me. I'm the better actress anyways."

"Why is Stephanie going to be there, then?" James asked, as the elevator dinged and Camille began dragging him through the lobby.

"She's going to film it, silly" Camille announced, pulling him into the "ball room" at the Palmwoods. It was really just a large room decorated to have a ball room atmosphere, but Bitters called it that so he could get away with charging more for it.

Suddenly, James became aware that Camille had pushed him into the middle of the room and left, locking the door behind him. "What the-CAMILLE!"

* * *

Kendall looked at Stephanie and Katie, who had over heard them planning and come to help. "Guys, what if he freaks out? Are you sure locking us in the same room is a good idea?" he asked, glaring at the fancy suit Katie had retrieved from his room.

"Yes. He won't hurt you. James is the least violent out of all four of you. Even Logan is more likely to attack than James is, and Logan's the logical one" Katie pointed out, pushing the fancy clothes into Kendall's arms. "Go on, change."

"My dad has a no boys without him here rule." Stephanie said, gesturing around her apartment "He's kind of, well, totally, strict. It's annoying, but he just wants to protect me and so I usually respect that." She said. "and I won't have kids young because I won't be pressure into anything. So it's a win-win situation." She said. "Go change, James is probably already there, waiting for you." Stephanie urged. "Of course, he doesn't know he's waiting for you"

Kendall sighed "Stephanie, I'm scared. What if he says forget it? I've been terrible to him. I think I'm going to throw up"

Katie slapped him across the face "Pull it together, Man! You're going to go put that suit on, you are going to walk down stairs and you are going to win his heart. You are Kendall Knight; you are not some shy little innocent boy like Logan is. If Logan could ask Carlos out, then you can go ask James out. "Katie said. "Knights don't back down!" she added. "Even if he doesn't want to be yours, he will want to be your friend. You know that!"

Kendall looked at her, suddenly determined. "You know what, you're totally right." He said, taking the suit from her "Let's do this"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "It's amazing what a slap across the face will do to a person. Katie, go find Jo."

Kendall rolled his eyes "We might not need her" He said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Did I not just finish saying that a slap across the face does wonders?" Stephanie asked, rubbing her hands together. Katie laughed. "Just because you can't hit women doesn't mean I can't" she said, smiling.

Kendall popped his head out of the bathroom "Please wait. Watching me and James together might be a slap across the face enough. This isn't about that though, and James is NOT to find out that we want to rub it in Jo's face" Kendall said, closing the door again.

A few minutes later, he walked out, nervously adjusting his sleeves. He found Stephanie attacking him with a comb and hairspray, brushing his hair back. "What are you doing to me?" he asked as she yanked on a particular knot.

"James cares about appearances. God, Kendall, when was the last time you brushed your hair?" she asked, yanking some more. "Katie, I'm going to need a brush and a blowtorch"

Kendall pushed her away "A blowtorch?"

"Kidding. I am going to need a brush though. Your hair is a disaster, Kendall"

"I didn't brush it this morning and it tangles." Kendall rolled his eyes "Sue me" He said as she took a brush from Katie and began working on his hair again.

When she finally got it perfect, she let go of him. "Okay, lets move" she said "James is down there alone and probably freaking out."

Kendall nodded and the trio left the apartment, 2 excited and giggly, the third wondering if he might have to go puke.

They got down the ball room, where Camille was waiting by the door "He's in there and he's mad at me" she hissed. "Go in there in like 5 minutes. Let us get around so we can do the technical stuff" she whispered, grabbing Katie and Stephanie's hands and leading them around to the other door.

* * *

James folded his arms angrily. "Camille, get in here right now and let me out!" he shouted, stomping his foot. "This is why I don't trust you, dammit!"

Suddenly, he heard the door knob turning and turned around sharply, groaning as he took in Kendall standing there, a nervous grin on his face, dressed to the nines and his hair slicked back. "Hey James" he said softly, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him again.

"What are you doing here? Come to harass me some more?"

Kendall shook his head. "No." he said, smiling. "I'm sorry, James. I was stupid and wrong and you didn't kiss Jo, she kissed you. Stephanie and Camille told me everything. I knew it all along, I guess I was too stubborn to see that you didn't do anything. I wanted Jo to be telling the truth because I thought I loved her. But the truth was, I loved you all along and I just didn't want to admit it. I was wrong and I'm sorry, okay? Please don't hate me. You don't have to love me back, but please don't hate me "

James looked at him "What did Logan tell you? You're making fun of me. I'm going to kill Logan once I get out of here"

Kendall grabbed James's arm "No, silly. Logan didn't tell me anything. I overheard him talking to Carlos. but I felt the same, so it didn't even matter"

"You were so mean" James pointed out.

Kendall led him to a table in the center of the room. They both sat down, starring at each other.

Kendall took a deep breath "I guess I'm just not quite sure how to handle love. I mean, come on, the only girl I ever liked lied to me throughout the whole relationship. I'm sorry, James. I guess I'm not as romantic as you are and I'm not as smart as Logan is and I'm not as sweet as Carlos is" Kendall shrugged. "I guess in a way, I'm the biggest guy of the group when it comes to love and relationships. I say things I shouldn't, I treat people like they don't matter. I tell you I hate you when I love you and I know it's true. I know I've not been a good friend to you, and I'm not asking you to love me, but I am asking you to let us go back to the way we were before."

James sighed. "Kendall, I love you, okay, but you've been verbally abusive for the last 4 months. Why the sudden change?"

"I guess I just came to my senses. I don't know, I was wrong and I've known I was wrong, but I just couldn't admit it. It's hard for me, you know. Not that it excuses it, but please, just forgive me. It's all I want"

James sighed "No, its not. You want more"

Kendall sighed "I will, but I don't have to have it"

"Then why are we in a ball room. Why are you in a suit? Why is your hair all nice? What's with the roses on the table?" James questioned.

Kendall sighed. "Fine. I want to be yours, a lot. But I can wait, I know I hurt you. I'm sorry" he said, standing up. "I'll see you later, James." Kendall said, taking a step away, trying to hide his pain from James, who had shook his head at him.

James followed him into the lobby. "Kendall, stop!" he shouted, grabbing Kendall's arm. "I love you too. Come on" he pulled Kendall back into the ballroom. "Don't act like that. I was going to say you don't have to apologize any more. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened the moment it happened. You were so happy with Jo and I didn't want to ruin that." James said. "I didn't want you to be unhappy"

"I know." Kendall said. James pulled him closer, smiling at him softly. "I'm sorry I made you unhappy. I'll never let it happen again"

"Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"If you want it to be" Kendall winked at James, who laughed.

"Well, then. Call me James, Kendall's boyfriend" James laughed, hugging Kendall.

"Mr. Kendall's boyfriend, I love you" Kendall said softly, putting his hands on James's hips. "Forever."

James smiled at him. "I love you too" Kendall smiled at him, attaching himself to James's lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Care to dance?" he asked, nodding over James's shoulder at Stephanie and Camille, who were peering in. Katie had left when they had kissed, probably to go find Jo.

"Of course, I'd love to" James said as a song started.

_Tale as old as time….._

* * *

James put his head on Kendall's shoulder as they sat down in the lobby. "You're an amazing dancer, Kendall." He smiled.

"That's what all the fan girls say" Kendall laughed. "You're not bad yourself" Kendall smiled, wrapping arm around James's shoulder. "Plus, you're really, really cute, so you could do the chicken dance and make it look good" he teased.

"We should talk to Gustavo about that. It would be a good little bit between songs, just me and Carlos dressed up as chickens and making you and Logan sing it. Maybe on the website?"

Kendall started laughing. "Oh my god, that would be really funny, I don't know if I'd be able to sing for laughing so hard." He said, pulling James into another kiss.

He broke away at the sound of a scream. Both boys looked up to find Jo standing over them, hands on her hips, a glare on her face. "Kendall, get the hell away from him. He doesn't love you" she shouted. Camille and Stephanie, who were across the room with a laptop, working on something, exchanged glances before hurrying over.

"Jo, we really need to talk" James said, standing up. "We aren't dating. We never were. I never loved you and I'm going to have a word with Molly tomorrow about casting choices, because honestly, I don't think you fit the role quite right. I'm never going to love you. Go find someone else to make miserable."

Jo turned to Kendall, smiling suggestively. "I'm sorry I cheated" she batted her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not this time Jo." Kendall said, standing up. "I'm in love with James" he said. "Please understand, I don't like being lied to and I don't like being cheated on"

"I cheated on you with James!"

"Yeah, but he wasn't willingly a part of it" Kendall said. "Come on James, I think we have some bedroom rearranging to do" he said, taking James's hand and leading him away from Jo, who was glaring at them and yelling at Camille, who was yelling back.

They ran up stairs. When they got into the apartment, James stopped. "You think she'll be okay?"

"She'll find some new hot guy, don't worry. Maybe Travis will take her back" Kendall laughed, wrapping an arm around James's waist. "All I know is I have my hot guy and nothing can change that. I love you, baby" He said as a door slammed and Carlos appeared at the swirly slide.

"I'll kill you!" Carlos shouted, pointing at Kendall. "Logan's in their sobbing his eyes out because Mama Knight yelled at us for keeping it a secret and wants to make him and James switch rooms so we don't have sex!" Carlos shouted. "I swear to all that is good in this world, I will personally kill you, Kendall Knight. You have become the biggest jackass in the world and why are you touching James!"

James turned around "You touch your boyfriend, don't you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Carlos stared at them and then lit up.

"Oh! Well that changes- ABSOULTELY NOTHING!" Carlos said. "Ugh, you two have the weirdest relationship ever. I'd go tell your mom so she doesn't freak out"

James laughed as Carlos headed back for his bedroom. "He's so weird" he said, shaking his head.

Kendall laughed "Yeah, but he's pretty loveable."

"True, true" James laughed. "and he's so good to Logan, so weirdness is okay. Plus, Logan's more fun when Carlos is around"

Kendall laughed "Yeah. But life in general is more fun when you're around" he laughed. "I've missed you while I've been the world's biggest jackass, beautiful"

"Hey, like Beauty and the Beast" James lit up. "I'm beautiful and you act all beastly sometimes. I love you though"

Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck "I love you, James" he laughed as Logan's voice shouted from upstairs.

"_What do you mean they're dating? Carlos, let me up! I need to go find a gun and then threaten Kendall within an inch of his life"_

Kendall laughed. "and then there's Logan"

"He's just concerned. It's either we go up there or he comes down here. Why do you go apologize and then we can let him put the Fear of God into you?" James laughed, taking Kendall's hand as the couple went upstairs to find Carlos sitting on Logan's stomach, preventing the taller boy from making a break for it. Logan stopped struggling when he saw his two best friends, James laughing at the position Logan was in, Kendall staring at James with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Carlos and Logan got big grins on their face and Logan mouthed "" _revenge_"

"KENDALL AND JAMES ARE DATING!"

"KENDALL KNIGHT, JAMES DIAMOND, GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Kendall and James exchanged looks of horror. Kendall spoke up first "We're dead. We're so dead. Thanks Carlos, you're not allowed to come to my funeral" he dead panned as he led James down the stairs.

"Care to explain?" his mom asked, eyebrows raised.

"It happened like an hour ago?" Kendall said, biting his lip "and you happened to not be in the kitchen when we got home?"

"James, are you crazy?"

"Uhhh…. I don't think so?" James looked at Kendall, wondering where Mama Knight was going with this.

"Then why are you dating him?" she asked. "He's been completely unfair to you these last few months"

James shrugged "It's kind of personal." He said.

She nodded. "Okay then, have fun and use protection!" she said. Kendall started coughing, taken by surprise.

"Wait, that's it? Logan cried when they came out…." Kendall asked.

"You didn't hide it"

James looked at Kendall with a laugh "I told them to just come out. Your mom isn't a crazy bitch like Logan's mom is"

"Thank you" and with that, she was gone.

"I officially love your mom." James laughed, wrapping his arms around Kendall. "I think we should go rub it in Carlos's and Logan's faces"

"I agree. Let's go" Kendall laughed.

* * *

10 years later:

James laughed as Carlos walked in, covered in baby food. "I'm guessed Nathalie doesn't like blended spaghetti then?" he asked his best friend, listening to the sounds of kids running around. Carlos shook his head, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah, she's a year and a half old, she's perfectly capable of eating cereal or certain other solid foods now" James laughed, reaching up into a cupboard and pulling out a thing of baby cereal. "She'll love it, Carlos, I can promise you that." He said, tossing container to Carlos, who caught it. "I can't believe Logan didn't tell you that"

"He was chasing Tyler and didn't have the time" Carlos shrugged. Logan and Carlos had 3 kids, 6 year old Tyler, 3 year old Dylan and baby Nathalie. Logan was the more maternal parent, whereas after 4 years of kids, Carlos was still clueless. Nathalie was the first of their children to be biologically one of theirs (Logan's, if the eyes told anything)

James and Kendall had gone the surrogacy route from the start and had a 5 year old son, Lucas, who was definitely Kendall's child, and 1 year old twins, Allie and Andrew, and they were the legal guardians of James's 16 year old sister Becca.

Carlos stopped and starred "You're thinking about something" he said.

"I'm thinking about how I survived this first year with the twins" James said with a laugh. "I guess Becca was good help." He said, as the girl in question walked into the kitchen.

"Carlos, Nathalie is throwing a fit, she's hungy." Becca said, noticing the cereal and grabbing it. "I'll take care of it" she said, shaking her head sadly.

Carlos smiled at Dylan crawled in, and kneeled down to pick him up, making a face. "He needs to be changed. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

James nodded, smiling. "Okay, talk to you when Dylan isn't stinky. Could you maybe check on Allie and Andrew while you're upstairs?" he said, turning to finish the preparing some food.

"I'll try" Carlos said, heading up the stairs.

James jumped as Kendall snuck up behind him, a grin on his face. "Hello, beautiful" Kendall laughed.

"Hello, beast" James laughed at the nickname he had always used for Kendall. "What's up?"

"Just came to check on you" Kendall said, snitching a carrot stick. "What time is everyone getting here?"

"In like 5 minutes, why?"

"Just curious" Kendall said, kissing James. "Wanted to know if they're was time for that."

"You know Camille and Jack, Stephanie and her family , Katie, Mom, The Rocques, and Carlos's family won't care if we kiss. Nothing they haven't seen before"

"Carlos has a lot of siblings we've only met once or twice " Kendall pointed out. James laughed and turned around, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. "We could just stay here for the rest of the day" Kendall suggested.

"The party-"

"Screw the party" Kendall said, smiling. James kissed him again.

"Allie and Andy are going to have their 1st birthday, Kendall. Sorry. We have the rest of time to make out. Becca said she'll watch the kids tonight so we can go out"

"That was nice of her" Kendall smiled.

"She's a nice person." James laughed.

Kendall kissed James again and then smiled "and they all lived happily ever after" he grinned.

"Have you been reading fairy tales again?" James asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Luke wanted me to read him one, what am I supposed to say, no?" Kendall asked. "He's excited for that cake that Logan made"

James laughed "Apparently, he's my child, because I'm excited too" he grinned. "If it's good, you and Carlos might not be happy in the long run"

"You won't leave, you love me too much" Kendall teased. "I love you too much"

James grinned. "I know" he said as the door rang. "Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest" he joked, heading to open the door.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast" Kendall smiled. "Best Disney movie ever. Best Disney song ever" he grinned. James headed back into the kitchen, Kelly and Gustavo and their adopted son Jake walking past the kitchen to the living room where Logan was corralling kids with Becca and Carlos's moms help.

"Do you remember, 10 years ago, our first dance?" James asked as he grabbed the veggie tray to go put it out back.

"Of course. We danced to Beauty and the Beast and we've called each other that ever since. "

"Belle would have been lucky to fall for you" James replied. Kendall smiled and followed James, leaving when he heard the doorbell ring.

He led his mom and Katie into the living room, smiling. "And they all lived happily ever after" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Okay, wow, this story is just- and wow… and I really, really like it, and it's the longest piece I've ever written. I love the Cargan stuff, but yeah. Kendall was a tiny bit out of character at the begging, I know, but keep in mind they're 18/19 not 15/16, so they could have changed somewhat….and he's still Kendall and he's stubborn, so yeah.

I have been addicted to this song lately, so yeah… :). I hope you all liked this! This is 15 pages long on Word, which is slightly crazy...


End file.
